


You Are Always Here With Me

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Guy Secretan & Sue White, F/M, Guy Secretan Is Soft At Heart Secretly, Headcanon That Sue Isn’t Always The Happy Psycho, Panic Attacks, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: When the team are convinced that Guy must have done something to upset Sue White. Guy takes it upon himself to figure out the truth.





	You Are Always Here With Me

I don’t own anything.

 

“Good morning.” Mac MacCartney announces himself as he slides up behind Guy Secretan.

“Morning, mate. I wonder what do we have in store for us today.” Guy notes.

“Weird and unexpected.” Mac replies.

“Every day here is weird and unexpected yet somehow productive, we get paid and both of us found girlfriends here.” Guy grins.

“We’re on top of the world, my friend.” Mac pats Guy’s shoulder in passing.

“Morning guys.” Caroline joins the fray.

“Good morning to you, Dr. Todd.” 

“Have you and Sue White had an argument?” Caroline eyes Guy suspiciously.

“What? No, not that I know of, why?” Guy frowns at the question she just asked him.

“Saw her on the way here, she didn’t seem herself, probably pissed off I reckon so I figured you’d done something.” Caroline explains.

“Nope, I haven’t done or said anything to her that could possibly put her in a bad mood.” Guy reports.

“Are you sure? For a smart man you can be very tactless.” Mac points out.

“I swear I haven’t said or done anything to upset her! I’ll go and check right now.” Guy begins to move in the direction of the doors but Caroline and Mac tug him back.

“Dealing with your wildly unpredictable girlfriend can wait, we’ve got work to do.” Caroline reminds him.

“Yes.” Mac agrees.

“Can’t do my job without my trusty anaesthetist.” 

“Yeah because I’m in charge. You’re my surgeon bitch...”

Caroline tilts her head back and groans.

“Dear god not this again!”

 

After a few busy hours the three Doctor’s are finally allowed a break.

“I’m actually knackered. That’s me done for the day.” Guy drops down onto a chair in the break room.

“Don’t jinx it. Could be more later.” Caroline warns him.

“Bet there is.” Martin Dear comments.

“You don’t get an opinion you still haven’t passed your exams.” Guy grumbles.

“Guy!” Caroline scolds him.

“What it’s the truth!”

“Still best not to mention it often though yeah?” Martin glances towards Guy as Angela enters the room.

“Missed anything?” The cheery blonde enquires.

“Not much, just Guy being Guy.” Mac informs her in passing.

“So he’s annoying you lot and all then is he? Think he’s already pissed Sue off.” Angela comments.

“Why do both you and Caroline think that I’ve pissed my girlfriend off? She’s fine. I didn’t do or say anything out of the ordinary to her. We’re on great terms.” Guy shakes his head, eying both Caroline and Angela in confusion. 

“She seemed out of sorts when I saw her just, figured it had something to do with you because, you’re you.” Angela retorts.

“Again why am I the first person you thought of when you came to the conclusion that someone pissed Sue off?” Guy eyes them both.

“Well, as Angela said, you’re you and...”

“We’re women, we can sense this stuff.” Angela finishes Caroline’s sentence.

“They are both making excellent points, my friend.” Mac chimes in.

“Right then.” Guy places his yogurt down before rising to his feet.

“Then I’m going to find her and prove all of you wrong when I talk to her and discover the real problem.” He states.

“We want to know all the details.” Caroline calls to him.

“Especially the details on what you’ve done.” Angela calls as Guy rolls his eyes at them both.

However, just when he’s a few feet away from the door his pager goes off.

Work.

Finding out why his girlfriend is apparently pissed will have to wait.

 

When a few more very hectic work hours go by and Guy is finally free, he immediately begins to make his way to Sue White’s office.

With Mac in toe, Mac being both backup in case the Scottish woman appears murderous and just because Mac is curious to discover what Guy’s done and how mad Sue White actually is.

“Looking for your girlfriend?” Boyce addresses Guy, having been stood in the corridor.

“Yes I am, have you seen her?”

“Nope. I do know where she’s gone though. Statham was complaining about how she’d just decided to go home sick. He needed a new badge, long story. Actually.” Boyce pauses a moment.

“When you see Statham, look at his badge. It’s changed drastically from ‘consultant radiologist.” Boyce sniggers.

Evidently having played a prank on Statham.

However, Guy couldn’t really care less about the prank and is more concerned about the fact that his girlfriend has gone home sick.

She seemed alright last night after their round of steamy relations. 

“Maybe she sensed Statham was coming and ran for it.” Mac nudges Guy.

“No, she would’ve stayed and taken the piss.” Guy shakes his head.

“I’m going to go and check on her, make sure she’s alright. I mean if she is ill then I can look after her. I am a Doctor after all.” Guy points out.

“Want a lift?” Mac offers.

“Nah I can manage it. Sue would kill me if I told any of you her address. Guy shudders at the very thought of what his fierce girlfriend would do.

“Better get going then. Keep me informed and as Caroline and Angela said, inform us when you’ve remembered what you did to piss her off.” Mac pats his shoulder in passing.

However, what’s annoying is that Guy genuinely does not know what on earth he could’ve done or said to upset Sue.

They really were on good terms last night.

Really good terms and he hasn’t seen her since, so there really is nothing he could’ve possibly done or said to change her mood.

Which is what’s worrying him.

Because what on earth has?

 

Having just got his drivers license back, Guy tries to be extremely careful on the roads that he takes to get to Sue White’s home. 

Surprisingly, Sue White lives no where near the hospital and is a bit over an hour away, living in a more rural area and in a cottage on the outskirts.

Basically in the middle of nowhere.

Parking his car and climbing out, Guy heads up the garden path to his girlfriend’s front door.

Knocking on the glass pane Guy is startled when the door just opens.

Having never really been locked in the first place.

The inside of Sue White’s cottage is very modern but extremely comfortable.

“Sue?” Guy calls out her name as he steps inside.

Freezing when he sees her house keys on the floor by the door.

“Are you in here? Is everything okay? It’s just me. Everyone thinks that I’ve kind of pissed you off but I can’t remember doing that and apparently you’ve come home sick? I’m just checking to make sure you’re okay.” Guy continues as he steps through her home.

Worry consuming him when he can hear faints cries.

Moving quickly, Guy discovers that his girlfriend is sat in a heap on the floor, her voluminous hair cascading all around her, completely covering her face and she is rocking back and forth whilst in tears and breathing way too quickly.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Guy reaches her side in a matter of seconds, bending down beside her.

“Sue. Look at me, look at me. What’s happened? Sweetheart, are you okay?” Guy reaches out towards her but she recoils away.

“Okay, okay. I’m not going to touch you unless you tell me to. I’m not, but I’m right here and honestly you’re scaring me. Can you look at me?” Guy holds back from gathering her into his arms and just holding her until she’s calmed down as he really doesn’t think that will help her right now.

He’s a doctor and is well aware of what a panic attack looks like and how he should proceed with her from here on out.

“Oh god, what I wouldn’t give for you to be yelling at me right now and threatening to kill me. You love threatening to kill me, give it your all. Just please, say something. Anything. Yell at me, insult me threaten death to me anything, I just need to know that you’re alright and that you’re not hurt. Are you hurt?” Guy questions as she continues to tremble and cry, trying to not start panicking himself as he knows that won’t help her at all.

When his words gain no response, Guy reaches out towards her.

“I’m not going to touch you, not unless you want me to. I’m just gonna...” Guy pauses as he reaches forward and as gently as he can, he uses the tips of his fingers to push her lovely hair away from her face.

Revealing her bloodshot eyes, red and raw from crying.

“There we go.” 

Sue latches onto his hand before he can pull it away, reliving Guy somewhat even if she’s crushing his hand to breaking point.

He doubts he’d even care if she broke it at this point in her distressed state.

“Sweetheart, sweetheart you’ve got to listen to me. I really need you to listen to me okay? You need to breathe. You have to breathe before you pass out or something. Come on, it’s alright. I’m here. You’re not alone, you need to breathe.” Guy guides her cautiously.

Feeling her grip on his hand tighten even more as more tears slide down her cheeks and she pretty much stops breathing all together.

“No, no, sweetheart, you can’t stop breathing, come on, it’s alright, you’re alright, just breathe.” Guy coaxes her in a desperate attempt to help her.

Continuing to tighten her grip on his hand, as she begins to comply and tries to get her breathing somewhat under control, Sue edges her way into Guy’s outstretched arms.

Immediately filling Guy with relief when she is pretty much in his arms and her breathing begins to revert to a somewhat normal state.

The doctor in Guy wants to check her over and confirm for sure that she’s alright, but right now he’s just eternally grateful that she’s in his arms and is ever so slightly beginning to calm.

When she releases her grip on his hand, Guy doesn’t do anything for a moment.

Letting Sue decide what she wants to do.

To either push him away or allow him to comfort her.

When she chooses to curl up in his arms and rest her head against his shoulder, Guy takes that as the okay to put an arm around her.

“Tell me if you want me to stop or if you’re feeling suffocated.” Guy whispers to her and the only response he gets is her tightening her hold on him, which reassures him that she’s alright with being held at the moment.

When she starts to tremble again and Guy can hear her starting to quietly sob, he murmurs words of comfort to her the best he can and presses a kiss to her warm forehead.

“You’re alright, I’ve got you. Everything’s fine.” Guy assures her as she tightens her hold again.

“You’re fine.” He murmurs softly, stroking her hair and holding her close.

Still wracked with concern himself for her wellbeing. 

Horrified upon finding her in this state. 

He’s just relieved that her breathing has started to normalise a lot more. However, with her held tightly in his arms he can feel her heartbeat that is racing out of control.

It’s only when his legs start to feel a little numb that he realises that they’ve been like this for way over an hour and even though the floor is carpeted and soft Guy knows that it can’t be very comfortable for her as it’s not for him.

“Hey, I’m going to move us, okay?” Guy glances down at her, only to see a slightly frantic look in her eyes at being addressed but when she places her hand back in his and squeezes, Guy knows that’s she’s prepared to move.

He just wishes she could tell him that.

That she could just say something, anything to fully assure Guy that she’s not hurt anywhere and what he can do to make her feel better.

“Can you stand?” Guy questions softly as they begin to slowly rise up from the ground.

Sue doesn’t answer him but when he legs give way, Guy has his answer and catches her quickly before she can fall.

Proud of himself for acting so quickly, Guy smiles a little to himself before shifting her into a more comfortable position in his arms for both her and him, cradling her there for a moment as he waits for her to calm down again.

His girlfriend is so small and light that she is no trouble to catch and to hold and Guy cradles her with ease.

Being unable to support herself having evidently freaked her out as her breathing began to change again and her heart continues to race out of control.

Somewhat satisfied that she isn’t going to pass out on him, Guy rocks her some more before beginning to walk.

“You know, I really would love nothing more than to hear you say something.” Guy tells her as he carries her slowly. 

“Just to let me know that you’re alright. It can be anything, a threat, a good bollocking, anything just to give me some peace of mind, even if it’s to tell me to shut up!” Guy chuckles lightly.

“I’m not going to ask you about what caused this and I don’t expect you to tell me because I’m fully aware that there might not even be a reason for this because these things can just come out of nowhere for no reason but just so you know, I am here and I’m willing to listen no matter what it is. I’m here and if it’s what you want, I’ll always be around for you.” Guy continues as he heads towards her bedroom.

Using his foot to kick open the door, Guy enters the room that he’s been in many times before.

Wanting to prepare her bed for her properly, Guy carries Sue and places her down in the small soft sofa she has in the curved window area.

Her room is pristine, the walls and the carpets are a various shade of red and her bed is massive and has a black silky headboard.

There is nothing more luxurious, soft and feminine than the bedroom of Sue White’s.

“I’m not leaving.” Guy presses a loving kiss to her forehead as he bends down to pull of her high heels, wincing when he sees her bleeding feet.

That woman will wear heels to the end of the world. Guy is more than certain.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” He rests a hand on her knee.

With a shaky hand, Sue indicates towards a silky rose gold coloured dressing gown of her’s.

Gathering that she probably wants to change into it to get comfortable, Guy quickly passes it to her.

Eying the other nightgown she tends to wear that is hanging up behind her door.

This particular one has many a time caused him to question his very existence.

Especially when she’s wearing it...

“Fuckwit.” He hears her mumble hoarsely.

Guy smiles widely at the sound of her voice.

She having caught him staring at the other nightgown and immediately clued in to what he was thinking about.

“Last thing on my mind right now.” Guy assures her.

“Doubt it.” She murmurs.

“It is you and you’ve always been a fucked up lunatic.” 

Guy can’t help the grin that stretches across his face.

The sound of her insulting him music to his ears as he takes that as a sign that she’s calming down and feeling more like herself.

“It’s why I like you so much.” She mutters before falling silent again, Guy stares at her momentarily with a soft look in his eyes.

 

Whilst Sue starts to change where she’s sat into the soft gown, Guy hurries to make everything right for her.

He uses every pillow he can possibly find to place on the bed in a nest of sorts around the head board and gathers several blankets.

He also takes a moment to switch of all the lights and instead light some vanilla scented candles for both the calming smell and the low lighting.

When he’s finished, Guy returns to Sue, who is sat in her nightgown, looking more comfortable but clearly distressed.

“Come on.” Guy reaches towards her, taking her into his arms when she’s ready and carrying her with ease to her bed, placing her in the very centre of the nest of pillows he’s made for her to prop her up and give her support.

Once he’s convinced that she’s comfortable, he wraps the duvet around her and starts to place blanket after blanket around her.

Only using the softest of blankets to comfort her in any way and every way that he possibly can. 

“If there’s anything else you want, just ask.” Guy reminds her, pushing her hair away from her face again.

Sue doesn’t respond to him and closes her eyes for a few moments.

Leaning forward, Guy strokes her cheek with one hand whilst taking her other hand in his.

Discreetly checking her pulse to see if there’s any difference.

Her heart rate is still extremely fast but much less so than earlier, which relieves Guy immensely.

“I could make some tea if you’d like? I know you love tea.” Guy suggests after a moment of silence.

Nodding at his suggestion, Sue gives him a wry smile.

“I’ll be right back.” Guy kisses her forehead.

“You won’t even realise that I’m gone.”

 

Whilst making the tea, Guy gives himself a moment to send a message to Mac telling him to tell the others that Sue is definitely not pissed at him and that she was just feeling under the weather.

Knowing that Sue would actually kill him if he told them the truth.

Guy’s not even convinced that she wanted him to see her in that state of panic.

He’s actually looking forward to her making her displeasure known, knowing at least she’ll be back to her usual self then.

Finishing off the tea, Guy carries both mugs back to the bedroom of Sue White.

Tea is calming to him and he knows she loves the stuff.

It brings both relief and joy to him when he’s immediately greeted by her smiling a little at him returning and when she takes the mug from him, she also latches onto his hand with her other and does not release it for a second and honestly? Guy wouldn’t want it any other way either.

 

Once all the tea has been consumed, Sue begins to nestle down in her Guy created nest of pillows and blankets.

“Do you want me to go?” Guy questions softly, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingers.

More than happy to sleep on the sofa downstairs or even the sofa in here to keep an eye on her.

“Get in.” Sue pats the bed with her long fingers.

“Are you sure?” Guy is surprised.

In all the time that they’ve been together, Sue’s never really been the one to request for him to actually sleep with her.

Of course they have plenty of sex daily but she has always accused him of being too cuddly and as someone like herself who objects to hugs she’s never let him stay and whenever she has he’s either been on the sofa in her bedroom or they’ve created a pillow wall.

Which is why Guy practically dives under the covers with her, eager to hug and beyond pleased that she’s allowing him to comfort her.

“I’ll kill you if you tell anyone about this, Secretan.” She murmurs as she curls up in his arms, resting her head on his chest and wrapping one of her arms tightly around his waist.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” Guy kisses the top of her head and squeezes her other hand lightly as she begins to fall asleep.

Guy himself prepared to stay awake all night long.

To keep an eye on her and make sure that she’s alright throughout the night.

Prepared to take care of her no matter what and for however long she needs him too.

He’ll be sure to ask a few more questions in the morning and check her over properly to make sure that she is alright.

“Thank you.” He’s pretty certain be hear’s her mutter after several moments.

He doesn’t address it, instead he just smiles and presses a few kisses to the top of her head.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Guy assures her.

Relief washing over him when she begins to relax in his arms. Her heart returning to a normal rate and her breathing beginning to calm.

“I’ll be here all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rubbish & most likely the most out of character thing I’ve ever written but I couldn’t get these thoughts out of my head. I’ve always imagined that there’s more to Sue White than her happy-psychotic-unpredictable self & it’s been a headcanon of mine for ages. I also think that Guy Secretan would be good in a crisis & good at being comforting, probably the best out of all the Green Wing men & no that is not just because I absolutely adore Stephen Mangan as Guy Secretan. Thank you to any of you who have read this. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts on this.


End file.
